


The Hollow

by Misstress_of_darkness



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress_of_darkness/pseuds/Misstress_of_darkness
Summary: The story of how the hollow was created told by Davina Claire in the Originals season 4 Episode 9





	The Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer i do not own the originals all right go to CNW

It begins a thousand years before New Orleans was founded. Two rival tribes decided to combined their power. They felt that by uniting in peace they would enter a new age of harmony. A marriage was arranged, two powerful witches joined together to create a unified coven, that marriage bore a child. For nine months the tribe elders visited the mother using magic to grant the child great power in hopes that the new born would become a symbol of prosperity but they had know idea what they were bringing into the world. 

She was named Anado. Soon it was clear she was stronger than anyone could imagine and that she had a terrible for more power still. Her family tried, all they wanted was to undo what their magic did but that was the beginning of the end. Over time she grew and craved more power and Anada would channel life in all its forms, her hunger was insensible. She loved the fear she inspired in others, her people knew her as ruthless, unfeeling and empty until that became her defining quality so they began to refer to her by that single trait “The Hollow”. She killed them all, not because they hurt her or were unkind, she did it for fun. 

When her evil became to great to bear the tribes united to defeat her. Tribe elders managed to capture her using mystical bindings but even with all that power Anado was too strong, death seem the only solution. Four of the strongest elders each embedded a part of their magic into a mighty axe, when the weapon was ready they relied on the mother the one who gave her life to be the one to take her life but before she could kill her child Anado cast one final spell, one powered by her own death. A curse upon all present that night, she bound them to the full moon so that once a month they would turn into the very beast they used to hunt her. She created the werewolf curse.


End file.
